Cours de danse rime avec amour partagé
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Ceci n'est pas la suite de "Ce qu'une sœur peut faire pour son frère" a votre avis, lorsque Tsuki veut apprendre à danser à Yusei qui finit par apprendre avec l'aide Jack... Comment cela va-t-il se finir ? xD


Disclamer : Les persos de 5Ds ne sont pas à moi T_T

Remerciements : A Nanadu33980 pour m'avoir aidé à écrire le lemon ^^ et à qui je dédie ce o.s !

* * *

Cours de danse rime avec amour partagé

New Domino City, Maison des Fudo…

Yusei : PAS QUESTION !

Tsuki : Onii-san ! On y va tous et si t'es pas là, ça va faire bizarre !

Yusei : M'en fous ! Je ne veux pas y aller !

Tsuki : Pourquoi ?

Yusei : (tout rouge) Parce que !

Tsuki : Tu sais danser au moins ?

Yusei devient encore plus écarlate et la jeune femme comprit le message. Elle soupira, son aîné ne savait pas danser… Super ! On est mal, pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre la parole, Yusei avait pu descendre dans le garage et avait prit la fuite sur son runner. Tsuki soupira de nouveau, son frère fuyait aussi bien l'apprentissage de la danse que ses propres sentiments. Et oui, notre roi du jeu était amoureux de l'un de ses fidèles compagnons ! (Tsuki : T'e fais pas un peu trop là ? Moi : Mais non xD) Tsuki avait découvert récemment que Yusei était amoureux de Jack, son meilleur ami et bien qu'elle ait tenté de le convaincre de se déclarer, Yusei refusait obstinément. Bien que cette attitude bornée soit l'une de ses principales qualités, cela pouvait être assez énervant…

Tsuki : Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

Avec un sourire à la fois sardonique et malicieux qui donnerait froid dans le dos à quiconque le verrait, la jeune femme saisit son portable et composa un numéro…

Tsuki : Oui, c'est moi. Je t'appel parce que Yusei ne sait pas danser… Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il veut pas venir au bal… Tu sais danser, toi non ? Oui…. Tu pourrais lui apprendre ? Ok super ! Merci et bon courage… Oh et ! Profite bien… Jack.

Elle raccrocha et éclata de rire ! Ce qu'elle adorait jouer les comploteuses-entremetteuses ! Toujours en train de rire de sa connerie, elle remonta dans sa chambre et se posta à son bureau pour bidouiller sur son ordinateur… (Moi : On se demande ce qu'elle fait… xD)

De son côté, Yusei était soulagé d'avoir pu planter sa cadette. Il avait déjà la honte de ne pas savoir danser en plus de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à son blond la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus… Il soupira… ah il était beau le champion de duels de monstres ! Incapable de dire « Je t'aime » à la personne qui hantait ses rêves comme ses pensées, de jour et de nuit ! remarquant l'heure avancée, il décida de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à la maison mais jamais, il n'aurait pu voir venir ce qui allait se produire…

Maison des Fudo, plus tard dans la soirée…

Yusei venait de retirer son casque et de ranger son runner dans le garage lorsqu'il entra dans le salon. Il retira sa veste et se massa la nuque inconscient, du regard brulant qui glissait sur lui. Jack, accoudé au mur auquel le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se trouvait de dos. Il en profita pour le détailler. Il ne l'avait remarqué que récemment mais Yusei avait gagné en beauté et en maturité. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et avaient définitivement perdus les rondeurs de l'enfance, sa peau halée semblait aussi douce que de la soie, arg ! Comme il aimerait pouvoir glisser ses mains sur cette peau ! Ses yeux brillaient de vitalité et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosées. C'était incontestable. Il avait son chef dans la peau. Mais son amour ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui hormis une profonde amitié ? Il en doutait. Mais Tsuki lui avait dit qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent et la jeune femme se trompait rarement sur ce genre de chose. En effet, elle avait réussi à mettre les deux autres idiots qui leur servaient de camarade-à savoir Crow et Kalin- en couple.

Le blond n'avait qu'un mot pour qualifier la jeune femme : « survoltée ». Bien qu'elle soit la jumelle de Yusei, elle en était son exact opposé niveau caractère. Impulsive, colérique, sadique, bornée… mais adorable avec un cœur sur la main et d'une grande douceur avec les enfants dont ils s'occupaient. Elle était un peu comme une mère pour ces petits orphelins qui l'aimait énormément et elle le leur rendait bien ! Parfois, Jack était jaloux de la voir si complice avec son jumeau mais il ne lui en voulait pas, elle était la sœur de Yusei après tout…

Le roi des duellistes finit par s'apercevoir de la présence de son compagnon et amour secret. Son cœur battant la chamade, il s'efforça tout de même à masquer son trouble.

Yusei : Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jack : Ta sœur m'a dit que tu ne savais pas danser alors, je suis venu t'apprendre.

Yusei : [Frangine ! Je vais te tuer ! T'aurais pu le dire à n'importe qui d'autre plutôt qu'à lui franchement ! Rah ! Comment je vais faire pour me concentrer sur la danse en étant dans ses bras ?! Je suis maudit !]

Dans sa chambre, Tsuki était limite en train de tomber de sa chaise de bureau tant elle rigolait. La vue du visage de son aîné qui palissait l'amusait trop pour se priver du reste du spectacle qui allait suivre même si après tout ça, elle se doutait qu'elle allait probablement passer un sale quart d'heure.

Yusei soupira, il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, intérieurement, il rageait ! sa cadette avait le don de le fourrer dans des situations pas possible ! S'efforçant d'éloigner ses sombres pensées assassines dirigées vers Tsuki, il conduisit son blond dans sa chambre.

Chambre de Yusei…

Il referma la porte derrière eux tandis que Jack allait mettre le cd d'apprentissage dans la chaine Wi-Fi. Il revient vers Yusei et une valse démarra. Voyant que son apollon aux yeux bleus ne bougeait pas, Jack lui prit ferment le bras gauche qu'il plaça sur sa taille et se saisit de la main droite, glissant sur le poignet pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Ils se mirent en mouvement doucement pour permettre au maitre du Dragon poussière d'étoile de s'habituer à la danse elle-même puis à la musique et enfin aux pas à exécuter. Les petits cercles apaisants que Jack faisait dans son dos détendirent Yusei progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se laisse complètement guider. Tournoyant dans les bras de son partenaire, le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux finit par reprendre la main et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mena finalement la danse. Jack eut un sourire, son ange était doué. La valse fut donc vite apprise tout comme la pavane qui suivit. Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit lorsqu'ils passèrent au tango, cette danse où le couple doit avoir leur corps en parfaite symbiose. Yusei rougit de façon fulgurante lorsque le blond l'enlaça plus étroitement et entama la danse. Jack fit basculer son beau partenaire en arrière. Le dit partenaire accrocha sa jambe sous les fesses du blond qui remonta sa main droite le long de la jambe de son ange tout en descendant son autre main sur les fesses de celui-ci. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se détachèrent plus alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient mélangeant leurs souffles. Les lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de se retrouver en un tendre baiser. Yusei noua ses bras autour du cou de Jack afin de sentir son corps contre le sien enflammant du même coup leur baiser qui devient plus sensuel alors que le blond plaquait son ange contre lui en passant une de ses mains derrière la nuque fine glissant ses doigts dans les mèches noires du duelliste aux yeux bleus. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochèrent du lit sur lequel ils basculèrent, Yusei se retrouva sous Jack. Le noiraud sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer alors que le blond entamait de douces caresses sur son cou… D'abord il déposa de simples baisers papillons avant de marquer la gorge offerte e façon possessive par quelques suçons. Yusei laissa un soupir de plaisir franchir ses lèvres rougies alors que Jack retira sa chemise avant de passer ses mains sur le torse de son ange très lentement faisant gémir celui-ci un peu plus fort. C'était sans compter sur la nature fougueuse de Yusei qui avait décidé de rendre la pareille à son amoureux en passant ses doigts sous la chemise pourpre du blond et caressait sa peau pale en quelques effleurements aériens aussi légers que les ailes d'un papillon. Cela excita Jack qui commença à mordiller les clavicules, les suça et les embrassa tour à tour out en descendant sur le torse du noiraud qui gémissait de plus en plus. Il s'attarda sur les boutons de chair rosies qui durcirent sous ses attentions. Yusei frémit et s'agrippa aux épaules puissantes du blond en poussant quelques petits cris aigus et halètements qui encouragèrent Jack à poursuivre son exploration du corps de son ange qui se tordait sous lui. Arrivant au nombril, il mordilla la peau sensible et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Le désir fouettait les reins des futurs amants, tel des langues de feu se répandant dans leurs veines.

Jack arriva à la ceinture de Yusei et retira son pantalon puis le boxer suivit le même chemin lui dévoilant le désir éprouvé par son ange. Il leva les yeux vers le visage aimé et il fut ravi de ce qu'il y vit. Les lèvres rosies et gonflées par les baisers ainsi que les morsures de ses propres dents, es yeux plissés et légèrement voilés de désir, des jolies rougeurs aux joues et des plaintes lascives quittant sa gorge fine marquée de suçons et de traces de morsures, Yusei était l'incarnation même de la sensualité. Devant cette vision si érotique, Jack ne résista pas. Il souffla d'abord sur le sexe érigé de son amant avant de passer sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Sa langue glissa lentement sur la veine visible, puis suçota le gland violacé avant de le prendre totalement dans sa bouche. Yusei cria sous les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient dans ses reins et dans ses veines. Sentant la jouissance arriver, Jack retira ses lèvres du membre de son amour et lui présenta trois de ses doigts. Comprenant le message, Yusei les prit dans sa bouche et enroula sa langue autour des doigts du blond sans le quitter des yeux faisant perdre la tête au possesseur du dragon rouge archdémon. Jugeant ses doigts assez humides, le blond les retira de la bouche experte et tant aimée de son amoureux et les descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de son ange qui frissonna violemment en se cambrant, réclamant ainsi des caresses plus profondes. Répondant à la demande de son ange, Jack caressa tendrement les fesses de Yusei puis caressa délicatement l'antre de chair rosie. Le duelliste aux cheveux noirs se crispa puis poussa un soupir de bien-être qui ravit le blond qui plongea doucement un premier doigt dans le corps de son amant. Le dit amant gémit plus fortement et plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, gêné d'avoir laissé un tel son quitter sa gorge. Un second doigt entra dans le corps du noiraud et Jack entama quelques va-et-vient afin de le détendre. Yusei gémit de nouveau donnant ainsi son accord pour qu'il approfondisse sa douce et torride torture. Un dernier doigt fut donc ajouté aux deux premiers, un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir sortit de la bouche de Yusei faisant sourire Jack qui se pencha vers son amoureux pour cueillir ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et rassurant tout en bougeant ses doigts lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, étirant l'intimité de son Yusei. Celui-ci cria lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate. Yusei avait chaud et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit son corps progressivement alors que ses soupirs et gémissements se changeaient en cris. Quand Jack vit que son ange était prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude son amour. Yusei gémit de frustration à la perte mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre puisque son blond le plaqua sur le matelas, plaça ses mains sur ses hanches fines et rentra en lui d'un coup de rein. Il toucha du premier coup la prostate. Le blond laissa un temps d'adaptation à son ange et Yusei poussa un cri de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre. Il passa ses bras fins autour du cou de son blond avant de longer ses yeux embrumés de plaisir dans les améthystes de celui-ci qui le regardait avec tendresse et inquiétude avant de lui sourire afin qu'il continue. Jack commença de lents va-et-vient tandis que Yusei s'accrochait aux larges épaules de son homme en poussant des sons très indécents. Jack passa à la vitesse supérieure, à chaque coup de rein, il percutait la prostate de son ange qui hurlait son plaisir à s'en casser la voix. Le jeune homme embrassa fougueusement son amant, leurs langues se retrouvant pour une danse des plus excitantes. Dans un ultime va-et-vient, Jack et Yusei se répandirent en criant le nom de leur aimé et retombèrent épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack se retira et prit son ange dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement en lui murmurant son amour au creux de l'oreille. Yusei était heureux et répondait à ses mots doux sans hésitation. Ils se câlinèrent longtemps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur bien mérité ! Dans sa chambre, Tsuki était en train de sauter dans tous les sens en brandissant le poing de la victoire tout en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé de son nez ! Finalement ses manigances avaient servies à quelque chose de cool !

Le soir du bal, salle des fêtes de la ville…

Tous se posaient la même question : « Yusei allait-il venir au bal ? Et si oui, avec qui ? ». Seule Tsuki vêtue de sa robe de velours bleue nuit ricanait sous cape car elle savait au bras de qui son jumeau allait débarquer et elle avait hâte de voir les réactions que cela allait provoquer en plus du fait que son aîné avait un talent incontestable pour la danse finalement. (Yusei : Tu es diabolique ! Moi : Oui je sais ! xD) Justement, la porte s'ouvrit et les exclamations de surprise ainsi que les cris de désespoirs de la gente féminines surtout remplirent la pièce. En effet, le roi du jeu venait d'arriver au bras de son amant blond vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise victorienne assortie à ses yeux saphirs en opposition avec la chemise écarlate de son chéri qui le dévorait des yeux. Tsuki éclata de rire et fut suivi par Crow et Kalin qui était au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait. Nos tourtereaux n'en firent aucun cas et Jack invita son ange à danser. D'un signe de tête, Yusei accepta et ils entamèrent une valse sous les regards étonnés, jaloux ou désespérés de ceux et celles qui avaient espérés pouvoir conquérir le cœur du roi du jeu. Lazar, de son côté sourit doucement en voyant le couple évolué avec grâce sur la piste de danse, ces deux-là avaient bien mérité un peu de bonheur. Il croisa alors le regard bleu de la jumelle de Yusei… un clin d'œil et un sourire de connivence fut échangé mais nulle le sut jamais.

Tsuki était fière d'elle, heureuse que son jumeau soit entre de bonnes mains, elle accepta l'invitation de son cavalier, un jeune homme aux yeux de braise qui ne regardait qu'elle.

FIN !

Moi : Fiou ! J'en peux plus !

Yusei : Non mais franchement, toi et tes idées -_-""""""

Jack : Moi, j'ai bien aimé ^^

Moi : Ah merci Jack !

Yusei : AU SECOURS !

Moi : Hé hé xD y en aura d'autres ! Alors lâchez vos com's et merci à tous et à toutes !

Nath-chan : Hé chouchou ! Tu me dis si t'as envie d'avoir de l'aide !

Moi : T'inquiète ma chérie ! Je t'appel si besoin ^^ et c'est aussi valable pour toi !

Nath-chan : Hi hi ^^

Yusei et Zero : TASUKETE ! CES FILES SONT FOLLES A LIER !

Jack et Kaname : Continuez comme ça les filles !

Moi et Nath-chan : Mais avec plaisir ! xD


End file.
